1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to embolization devices and methods for occluding a body vessel cavity such as a blood vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain procedures, for example the treatment of aneurisms, it is desirable to embolize, or block off, body vessel cavities such as blood vessels. Currently, there are a number of devices for embolizing blood vessels including embolization coils. Embolization coils use a wire usually bent into a coil shape to create an obstruction in the blood vessel on which a blood clot can form, leading to occlusion of the blood vessel. However, the blood clot forms relatively slowly over time, meaning embolization coils do not seal off the blood vessel instantly. As a result, it takes additional time for the treatment to take effect, exposing the patient to greater risk of, in this case, rupture of the aneurism.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved embolization device and method for occluding a body cavity vessel.